


bad moon rising

by montecarlos



Series: Howl [5]
Category: GP2 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drunkenness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Puppy Piles, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio glances back at the clock for what seems like the hundredth time. He’s not nervous, he’s not.  He’s been lying on Alex’s bed ever since Sean had been dragged out of the house by Richie, wearing his best going out shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad moon rising

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so as always, this fic wouldn't have been possible without the support and love of my three wonderful wives - Jamie, Emma and Amy. Amy especially helped me map out alot of the dialogue and the scenes within this. Thank you guys, I love you so much.  
> The only thing you really need to be aware of is that within this fic Mitch is away in NZ, banshees aren't immune to the effects of alcohol. All other rules still apply. Warnings for drunkness and vomiting. This is obviously fiction, if you didn't know. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Antonio glances back at the clock for what seems like the hundredth time. He’s not nervous, he’s _not_ .  He’s been lying on Alex’s bed ever since Sean had been dragged out of the house by Richie, wearing his best going out shirt. Whining out into the silence, he lets his head drop back against the cushions, his tail lightly thudding against Alex’s duvet. He’s not jealous of Richie being out with Sean - he’s glad that Sean is spending some time away from the house, that he’s out having fun, not stuck in watching reruns of Friends with Pierre again. But there’s a thread of discomfort that sits in the bottom of his stomach, unease gnawing on his bones. He’s not used to Sean not being there by his side, his nose pressing into Sean’s ear, Sean’s fingers rubbing over the soft fur of his underbelly.  
  
He’s barely paying attention to the film that he’d put on - some Disney film, he thinks it’s The Little Mermaid - in the background, playing softly.  
  
“Still sulking?” The familiar voice of his alpha cuts through the low sound of the film. Antonio feels the bed dip slightly, Alex seating himself at his legs.  
  
_I’m not sulking._ Antonio replies in what he hopes is not a sulky tone.  
  
“Tonio, you never come into my bed usually,” Alex says softly. “You’ll be making Mitch jealous,” He jokes but Antonio doesn’t move, remains where he is. “You worry about him, I understand,”  
  
_No, you don’t._ Antonio finds himself saying. _I worry if he’s safe. I can’t protect him if he’s not with me and that thought alone terrifies me. Also, he masked our scent. Why would he mask our scent?_ _  
_ _  
_ “Sean’s an adult, he can handle a few drinks out with Richie, Tonio. Apparently, humans think it makes them smell more attractive,” Alex says quietly, looking down at the small chocolate wolf, dressed up in what appears to be one of Sean’s hoodies. Alex assumes he was wearing the hoodie when he shifted - he’s the only one who doesn’t destroy his clothes when he shifts, something the rest of the pack are envious of. He can sense Antonio’s frustration and upset, it rolls off the beta in waves.  
  
_I know that. But I still worry about him._ Antonio finds himself saying, his head still pressed against the pillows. _Why does he need to feel more attractive? Am I not enough for him?  
  
_ He feels Alex stiffen at the side of the bed, hears him remove his pants before the familiar sound of cracking and snapping fills the room as Alex shifts into his wolf form. Antonio feels his alpha move next to him, curl up around him protectively. He feels the panic dim lightly as Alex’s fur rubs against his own, as Alex’s snout nuzzles into him, his wet nose snuffling over Antonio’s soft fur.  
  
_It’s okay._ He hears Alex’s soothing voice in his head, his tongue swiping over the dark fur. _He’ll be home before you know it._ _  
_ _  
_ Antonio whines under his breath, trying not to think about the conversation they’d had just over an hour ago. He was prepared to spend the evening in bed with Sean, cuddled into their duvet, watching all Disney films. But Sean didn’t take off his t-shirt and climb into bed as he usually did. 

 

* * *

 

“I’ll be fine, Tonio, I’m just going out for a few drinks with Richie,” Sean says as he smoothes away the invisible creases in his shirt.

Antonio feels the tingle in his nose at the smell of cologne curling around Sean - he smells _wrong_ . He feels the sneeze bubble up inside the back of his throat as Sean combs back his hair - again with something that doesn’t smell right. Antonio stays silent as he lays back on the bed that he and Sean share - fighting the urge to shift into his wolf form.  
  
“You’re angry, aren’t you?” Sean cuts through the silence as he throws the comb down on the dresser.  
  
“I’m not angry, Sean,” Antonio says quietly, huddling further into the blankets.  
  
“Yes, you are,” Sean replies. “You haven’t said a word to me since I said I was going out tonight,”  
  
“I just don’t understand why you haven’t invited me-” Antonio hates how his voice sounds, hates how whiny he sounds. Sean turns around and Antonio is hit with the full scent of the strong cologne. He sneezes.  
  
“Because Richie invited me out, I can’t just go around invite my own friends, and you don’t get drunk anyway,”  
  
“I can drink!” Antonio bristles, a small growl passing his lips. He hates feeling this way, feeling like he’s holding Sean back.  
  
“We’re drinking alcohol, Tonio. Werewolves are immune to its effects,” Sean says, spraying more cologne over himself, Antonio’s green eyes narrowing as his scent is masked more and more by the scent of artificial perfume. He doesn’t like it. “I will only be a couple of hours,”  
  
Antonio does not say anything. Sean moves over to the bed. “Tonio, don’t be upset,” He says softly as he leans down and brushes a kiss to the soft skin on Antonio’s forehead. The half wolf doesn’t move an inch, he only lets out an annoyed snoof, barely an exhale of air as he turns away from Sean.  
  
“I’ll be back in a couple of hours, okay?” Sean repeats, ruffling Antonio’s chocolate coloured hair one more time. “I promise,”  
  
Antonio shifts the moment the door closes.  


* * *

  
  
Only two hours pass. Then three. Alex remains cuddled up with Antonio, tries to pretend that he can’t feel how stiff the beta is against him. He licks Antonio’s head occasionally, his tongue ghosting over the dark fur.  The Little Mermaid has long finished and neither wolf has moved from the bed, the screen casts blue light over the pair, illuminates their dark fur as they wait for Sean and Richie to return. They’ve been on edge ever since Mitch took his summer holiday to New Zealand as he does every year. Antonio glances at Alex - he knows the alpha would never admit it, but he can feel the edge of worry, it dangles precariously between their bond. He knows that Stoffel and Pierre are just outside the bedroom door, he can sense their heartbeats. The dull thud of his pack’s hearts beating as one is anyone to bring Antonio in a doze - his body relaxing against Alex’s, lulled into a light sleep.  
  
He’s awoken by the slam of the front door what seems like minutes later. Antonio blinks away the sleep from his eyes as he glances at the clock at the side of the bed. 2:34AM the clock reads. He realises that he’s shifted back to his human form during his sleep - it happens sometimes, it’s something that he can’t control. He can sense Alex is also awake - the alpha always wakes up at the first noise, his heartbeat thudding against him. Antonio hears heavy footfalls up the stairs, a muffled curse and a bang against the wood.  
  
“Tonio!” Sean’s voice, slurred by alcohol, cuts through the silence.  
  
Antonio immediately stiffens at the words as Alex let out a low growl and gets to his feet, standing in front of Antonio, his hackles raised, his teeth bared.  
  
“Sean, you’re drunk,” Pierre’s voice pipes up. “You need to go to bed and sleep it off,”  
  
“I would go to bed but you’re in my way, Gasly,” Sean slurs out.  
  
“Go and sleep in Mitch’s bed tonight,” Pierre says, his voice calm and controlled.

Antonio can hear Stoffel’s low growl outside the room, knows that he is next to his mate, knows that the blue eyes will be trained on Sean, know that he will do anything to protect his alpha.  
  
“I want to see my little wolf,” Sean presses and Antonio shudders at the low growl that tears itself from Alex’s lips, it’s followed by a short bark.  
  
“Sean, Alex is telling me to tell you to go away and sleep it off,” Pierre says, trying to keep his voice calm. He can feel Alex’s anger filtering into the room, his red eyes focused on the door.  
  
“And I’m telling you that I need my wolf, Pear!” Sean wheedles - Antonio cocks his head slightly, he’s never heard Sean like this before. He knows something is wrong but he’s not sure what. He whimpers under his breath and Alex growls once more, his eyes flashing with anger.  
  
“Sean, you will scare him, he doesn’t know what it means to be drunk. Go and sleep downstairs or go to Fernando’s or something. But you’re not coming in here tonight,” Pierre says, his voice projecting through the silence.  
  
“Fine, whatever, I’ll stay with Richie tonight,” Sean’s voice pipes up again and Antonio lets out another low whine. He hears the low sigh and the shuffle of Sean’s trainers against the carpet in the hallway. “Since you’re all barricading the door,” He sneers. “I see where we stand, Tonio!” He calls out and Antonio feels himself shake, his hands fisting into the bedclothes. Why is Sean being like this? He thinks. Why is he being like- he shakes his head, he can’t think that way. Sean would never hurt him the way _they_ did.  
  
“Got all your wolf buddies protecting you, but that’s fine,” Sean calls out, but his voice seems to be getting nearer, closer to the door of Alex's bedroom.   
  
“Sean,” Pierre’s voice is low and dangerous sounding. “Leave, now,”  
  
“You can put away your scary red eyes, Pierre. I’m literally over a head taller than you!” Sean sneers, his words still slurred.  
  
Antonio can also hear Stoffel’s low growl in the background, Richie’s protests as though he’s trying to drag the human to his room. He lets out another whimper. Alex turns his scarlet eyes to his beta - red lock on green for a moment - as Alex begins to shift back into his human form, Antonio watches as the smooth pale skin of his alpha is exposed in the dim light of the room. He whimpers again at the sound of Sean’s voice as Alex moves closer to him, wrapping him into his arms. Antonio didn’t even realise that he was shaking until Alex’s hands smooth over his hair, his head resting against his alpha’s chest.  
  
“I will see my wolf, Pierre,” Sean calls out, his words forcing Antonio to bury his face into Alex’s naked chest.

Antonio hears Pierre’s huff as the door swings open. Sean stands in the doorway, hand resting on the side of the doorframe. Usually Antonio would be happy to see Sean but there’s something off about the human - his usually warm and bright eyes are glassy and unfocused. His hair is falling out of the product he had placed it in earlier, the smell of cologne and of strange people lingers on his form - there’s a dark bruise on his bronzed collarbone and the sight of it turns Antonio’s stomach. He’s left bruises like that on Sean’s collarbone before, Sean’s left him on him - Alex had gone crazy when he saw them for the first time.  
  
“Oh shit,” Sean says, a wide smile on his face. “Big scary alpha mom is here,” He says, surveying Antonio curled up in Alex’s arms. “Defender of man, Alex Lynn,” He sneers, his eyes fixed on Antonio. “You should stop coddling him-”  
  
“I thought Pierre told you to leave,” Alex growls, eyes flashing red.

“I’ll leave when Tonio tells me to,” Sean bites back, a smirk on his face. Richie appears behind Sean in the doorway, he’s clearly drunk himself, evident from the blush dancing across his cheeks.  
  
“Sean, mate, lets go, you can stay with me tonight-” Richie slurs out, tugging on the taller human’s wrist.  
  
“Shut up Richie,” Sean snaps back, yanking his wrist away. “I’m fine,”  
  
“Sean, c’mon, you’re being stupid,” Richie reasons again but his hand is pushed away by the inebriated human.  
  
“I just wanna see my little pet wolf,” Sean slurs out and the entire room goes silent.

Sean promised that he’d never call Antonio pet. He remembers holding Antonio on the anniversary, when the small wolf-boy had cowered in his arms, had spoke of the abuse he’d endured, of the bruises that painted his body under his fur, of the evil, blue eyes that he was forced to look into, a twisted smile on chapped lips that always greeted him with the words ‘pet’. He bites back a sob as Alex’s hands tighten around him, a snarl pushing past his lips. Pierre stands behind Richie in the doorway, eyes flashing red, his hand fisted into Stoffel’s fur as the beta turns his bright blue eyes on Sean, a low growl brushes past his lips.  
  
“I’m…n-not your pet,” Antonio finds himself saying. But his voice wavers, his heart slams against his rib cage, another sob threatens to bubble past his lips.  
  
“Oh, so he talks!” Sean says, a smile on his lips as his eyes meet Antonio’s.  
  
“Sean, mate, stop it-” Richie says, tugging on Sean’s wrist, he’s sobered up at Sean’s words.  
  
However, Sean pays no attention to the banshee, focused solely on Antonio still huddled in Alex’s arms. “What’s wrong Tonio? Do I still not smell right? Can you smell the guy I’ve been kissing?”  
  
Antonio closes his eyes, buries his face deeper into Alex’s chest. He tries not to feel hurt by Sean’s words, that he’s kissed another person - he knows that the thing that exists between them is something strange, he knows that they’re not mates - but it hurts that Sean let someone else touch him. He doesn’t want to see the bruises on Sean’s skin, realises that the strange smell he doesn’t recognise is probably the person that Sean kissed, the stranger he let touch him.  
  
“What?” Sean continues over the growls of the pack. “You gonna go into your little wolf form now huh?”  
  
Antonio feels the tears fall down his cheeks at Sean’s words. They hurt. He wanted to shift, wanted to hide the pain - it’s easier to control his emotions as a wolf, he finds - but he doesn’t, he remains pressed against Alex, who he’s certain is five seconds away from ripping Sean’s throat out.  
  
“Sean, this is your last warning,” Alex growls, his tone threaded with anger.  
  
“I’m not scared of you, Alex!” Sean begins, his eyes burning into the alpha. “I’m not scared of you like everybody else is,”  
  
“Sean,” Richie says again, trying to get through the human. “C’mon mate,”  
  
“You’re not even his mate, Alex!” Sean continues. “Look at you wrapped around him like you own him or something-” He begins, only to sway violently on the spot. Antonio opens his eyes just in time to see Sean fall forward, his face almost hitting the carpet, only for Pierre’s fast reflexes. Pierre grabs onto Sean, the human’s face flopping against his chest.  
  
“Get him out of my sight now,” Alex growls under his breath, his hand rubbing gently over Antonio’s back, worries his lip as the beta begins to violently shake against him.  
  
“Tonio, you’re okay,” Alex whispers as the door closes behind Pierre, Stoffel shuffling over to Richie who looks pale and confused. Antonio doesn’t hear his alpha’s words as he violently shakes, tries to pull air into his lungs - he feels the dizziness cloud his vision, fights to get oxygen into his chest.  
  
“Tonio, breathe-” Alex says softly, tries to keep stroking over Antonio’s arm, over the soft skin as the teenager shivers against his arm, tries to control his breathing. He knows that Alex is speaking to him but the words blur together as he shakes, as he blinks away the dizziness, fights the urge to shift. Alex senses his distress, watching his eyes flicker from gold to green. Antonio feels like the air is squeezing itself out of his chest, like he’s taking in gulps of air but nothing seems to be happening. The pain builds up inside him and a whimper brushes past his throat.  
  
“Tonio,” Alex’s voice is calm and controlled, but Antonio can hear the panic within it. His hands continue to stroke over Antonio’s back as the smaller teenager shakes against his grip, still trying to get oxygen into his lungs. The dizziness still washes over him, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes as he tries to breathe through the pain building inside his chest. Alex continues to stroke his skin, stroke his hair, his chest moving in and out slowly. Antonio feels his eyes close as he presses his face into Alex’s chest, tries to follow his heartbeat - the panic loosens up inside his chest after a few minutes. He slumps against Alex, exhausted, pulling in as most air as he can muster as his alpha’s hand brushes through his sweaty damp curls.  
  
“You’re okay, Tonio, you’re safe here,”Alex murmurs under his breath as Antonio stills against him.  
  
“I just...can’t believe he’s being like this,” Antonio says quietly after another minute passes, his voice is weak and thready against Alex’s bare skin. “He...he k-kissed someone else? Why does he hate me?”  
  
“He doesn’t hate you, Tonio,” Pierre’s voice sounds from the doorway. He catches Alex’s gaze. “I’ve put him on the couch with water, pills and the bin next to him just in case,”  
  
“You did more than I would have,” Alex says quietly under his breath, his hand still stroking over Antonio’s hair. The younger teenager whimpers against his skin at Alex’s tone. He hears the familiar sound of shifting, of cracking bones across the room. However, Pierre slides to envelope Antonio on the other side, still in his human form, warm skin pressing against his betas. Antonio feels the warmth and energy from his alphas sink into his skin, still pressed against Alex as he feels Stoffel, now in human form once more flop against his legs, half of his body on his mate. Antonio feels Richie’s presence at the other side, sinking down, pressing himself between Alex and Stoffel, huffing quietly.  
  
“You’re safe,” Pierre whispers against Antonio’s ear. “If you want to change into-”  
  
Antonio shakes his head.  
  
“Tonio, it’s okay if you do, it might hurt less-” Alex says softly, feeling the emotions rolling off his beta.  
  
“No, I don’t want to,” Antonio says, burying his face against Alex’s chest.  
  
The pack is quiet around them, as Alex’s hands thread into his beta’s hair, as Pierre’s hands fold around his midsection. His chest still aches from the exertion of the panic but his breaths slowly begin to even out as his heart begins to beat in unison with Alex’s. The alpha’s hands are soft against his hair. He pretends that it’s Sean - that they’re tucked up in bed as they usually are, Sean’s hands ruffling through his hair as he sinks into sleep. The rest of the pack watch as Antonio relaxes against Alex, his breathing slowing as he finally drifts into sleep.  
  
“I should have never let him into Tonio’s life,” Alex says softly as he looks down at his sleeping beta.  
  
“Alex, you can’t blame yourself, you can’t expect Sean to be this perfect person all the time-” Pierre replies, his eyes dark in the dim light of the room.  
  
“Are you condoning what he did?” Alex snarls.  
  
“Not in the slightest,” Pierre says, calmly. “But he’s human, it’s to be expected, he has to let loose sometimes,”  
  
“Not when he hurts my beta, Pear,”  
  
“And there’s never been times you’ve hurt Tonio?” Pierre says, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Alex growls low in his throat as Pierre smirks triumphantly. “Besides, he hasn’t shifted into his wolf form, I suppose that’s something,”  
  
“That is _something_ ,” Alex agrees softly, looking down at the beta in his arms.

* * *

  
  
Antonio wakes up in the morning, feeling himself curled up against a familiar warm chest. He moves closer, eliciting a groan from his sleeping partner. Smiling sleepily, he seeks out the familiar warm lips. They’re slightly chapped, as always, but Antonio doesn’t mind in that moment. His lips fold over the other - the kiss is lazy and slow - his tongue running over the crease of lips, arms tightening around his back.  
  
“Sean-” He mutters against the lips, smiling.  
  
However, the lips rip from his own violently. Antonio opens his eyes to see Alex staring back at him with a look of horror spreading across his face. His usual pale skin is flushed with embarrassment, his eyes wide and his lips still slick with saliva.  
  
“A-Alex,” Antonio says quietly, his eyes widening at the sight of his alpha. “I...I thought you were Sean-”  
  
“Mitch is going to kill me,” Alex mutters, face still pale with shock.  
  
“We kiss every morning so-” Antonio continues, cheeks still pink.  
  
“You _kiss every morning_ ?” Alex asks incredulously.  
  
But before Antonio can answer, there’s a shuffling behind him and a sleepy exhale. “Hey, Tonio, you stayed human,” Pierre remarks with a small smile on his lips.  
  
“Oh,” Antonio says, realising that he’s still human - he’s done it more and more in recent weeks, he’s enjoyed waking up curled around Sean, enjoyed watching the sleepy smile ghost over Sean’s face as they lean in and kiss lazily. But he’s never stayed in human form after an upset, always reverting back to his wolf form.  
  
“You did it, Tonio!” Pierre says with a smile, hugging his beta tightly and jostling Stoffel and Richie who are still fast asleep at their feet.  
  
“I did…” Antonio says, grinning widely. “I….where’s Sean?” He asks, glancing at the rest of the pack curled around him.  
  
“Tonio, don’t you remember the reason why we are all here in the first place?” Alex asks slowly, quirking a brow.  
  
Antonio looks confused for a moment before the smile drops off his face, curling back into Alex’s chest. Alex glances down at his beta and squeezes him tightly. “We’re proud of you, Tonio, so so proud of you,”  
  
“Thanks,” Antonio says with a small smile. He wonders if Sean will be proud.  


* * *

  
Sean wakes up with his head on a lumpy cushion and a blanket haphazardly thrown over the top of him. Groaning in pain, he pushes himself up away from the cushion, only to find his stomach begin to do somersaults. He rips himself off the couch, jogging to the downstairs bathroom, his stomach still protesting at the movement. Falling to his knees and ignoring the chill of the tile against his thin jeans, he finds himself vomiting into the toilet, grabbing onto the sides of the bowl. 

“Rough night, huh?” Pierre’s voice cuts through his heaving and he groans, resting his head against the cool porcelain of the toilet.  
  
“...I’m never drinking again,” Sean groans quietly.  
  
“I think Tonio would echo that sentiment,” Pierre says, his voice still neutral.  
  
“Tonio,” Sean repeats, his eyes widening. “ _Tonio,”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“_ I’m guessing you don’t remember much of last night,” Pierre says quietly.  
  
Sean says nothing, groaning again as his stomach does somersaults.  
  
“You said some pretty awful things to Tonio last night, Sean, and you’re lucky that I offered to come here instead of Alex because he’s ready to rip your throat out - but-”  
  
“Let me guess, you’re playing good cop,” Sean says, squinting at Pierre still standing in the doorway.  
  
Pierre sighs. “I’m not anything. Look, I know how much Tonio means to you, I know if it had being any other member of the pack saying those things to him last night that you would have killed him. You hurt him, Sean, you made him feel worthless,”  
  
“Shit, I’m sorry, I should-”  
  
“It’s not me you need to apologise to, Sean,” Pierre continues. “Listen, I know that even though you can be a dick sometimes, especially when you’ve had a drink, you still need him. And he needs you just as much. You might not be mates, but you might as well be,”  
  
“Pierre-”  
  
“You’re lucky Antonio loves you more than anything in this damn world, Sean,” Pierre says, his eyes flickering red. “Alex would have done worse than send you downstairs otherwise,”  
  
“Pierre, I-”  
  
“And if it's any consolation Tonio managed to stay human all night,” Pierre says softly.  
  
“He did what?” Sean says, lifting his head away from the porcelain.  
  
“Guess it was an effort to prove you and your comments wrong,” Pierre says as he turns around to leave. “Oh, and Sean? Don’t beat yourself up too much and don’t drink that much again, you really scared him,”  
  
His footsteps fade away over the carpet as Sean feels his head flop back against the toilet basin. He stays there for a moment before he pulls himself to his feet, hand carding through his hair wincing as his fingers come in contact with the sticky gel that has stayed in overnight. He glances a glimpse of something dark on his collarbone and curses under his breath as his fingers probe the bruise that certainly wasn’t from Antonio’s mouth.  
  
He wonders if Antonio will ever forgive him. 

* * *

 

Sean decides to go to Fernando’s for a few hours - to allow the dust to settle and allow the pack to spend some time with Antonio without him lingering in the background. He’s managed to pull on his jeans and one of his Jakarta hoodies gingerly, not wanting to jostle his stomach too much. He’s picking up his car keys when he hears the familiar voice break through the silence.  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
Sean stiffens for a moment before he slowly turns around to see Antonio sitting on the top step of the stairs in his human form, he’s wearing one of Sean’s hoodies. It seems to swamp him more than usual. Sean feels a twinge of guilt at the smudges under the werewolves eyes.  
  
Forest green eyes lock on dark brown. “...Tonio...I'm--”  
  
“It’s okay,” Antonio says softly.  
  
“No, it’s not okay,” Sean says, scraping his foot on the carpet. “I was a dick to you and I’m sorry-”  
  
“I know you did,” Antonio says.  
  
A moment of silence passes between the two.  
  
“I should go,” Sean says, breaking the silence as he turns on his heel, only to hear footsteps gently move down the stairs. A warm hands curves around his wrist pulling him back.  
  
“Don’t go,” Antonio says softly. “ _Please_ ,”  
  
The word is enough to make Sean pause, glancing back into the forest green eyes he loves so much. “Tonio, I-”  
  
“I stayed human  a whole night been when I was upset,” Antonio says quietly, his eyes searching Sean’s. “I've never been able to do that before-”  
  
“I’m proud of you little wolf,” Sean says softly, his thumb stroking over Antonio’s hand. “So proud of you-”  
  
“I know,” Antonio says, surging forward. Sean feels his hands subconsciously wind around Antonio, squeezing the Italian tightly. Antonio’s head falls against Sean’s shoulder, breathing in his scent. “You really upset me...but this is also a thank you...I'm not sure,” He mutters into Sean’s hoodie as the human’s hands ghost over his back.  
  
“And I’m going to spend an awful long time making it up to you,” Sean whispers into his hair.  
  
“Good,” Antonio says. “You know, I kissed Alex this morning thinking he was you-”  
  
“You _kissed_ Alex?” Antonio pretends not to notice the jealousy in Sean’s voice.  
  
“Excuse me, you have no room to talk,” Antonio deadpans, his fingers rubbing over the bruise on Sean’s collarbone.  
  
“I know,” Sean says softly, pressing a kiss to the soft chocolate coloured hair.


End file.
